3 amores
by Hachiko455
Summary: Cual es mi decision...mi corazon esta relativamnete confundido que no sabe que hacer o a quien dirijirse...necesito ayuda!  ItacestxSpamanoxPrumano


En este fic habrá varias cosas en las cuales hay que destacar para que no halla confusiones:

-…- (habla)

_**Personaje:**__ |Cancion de que canta el personaje_| (Pink-Fuckin Perfect)

Sin guiones o apostrofes dialogo del narrador

Sin mas disfruten la canción y el fic…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que rara es la vida…sentí que de un momento a otro podía sentirme bien por un momento, pero han pasado tantas cosas que ya no se como imaginar mi vida con alguien. Estando en mi casa me dedique a comunicar a Gilbert, Feliciano y a Antonio a venir a mi casa para decirles algo…cuando estos llegaron los senté en el sillón mientras me colocaba en otro de mis sillones con una guitarra…

-Me canse de no ser de alguien así que lo hare de esta manera-les miraba molesto ya quería decidir-

Solo veía la cara de ellos sorprendidos y me ponían atención…

_**Lovino:**__ |Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life|_

Mire a Feliciano levemente aun tocando y cerrando los ojos para recordar lo que me había dicho hace días…

**[Flash Back]**

Estaba en la casa de mi hermano queria decirlme algo importante…joder y que no podia esperar hasta mañana…era muy noche y tenia sueño…Al llegar a la casa de mi hermano, vi como abria sin que le tocara la puerta…

-Niichan ya llegaste-me lo dijo abrazandome- pero pasa

-pase y solo le miraba algo confundido-¿Qué pasa para que me llamaste?

-se me acerco lentaemente sonronjado- e-es que…-me tomo de la mano y este entrelazo mis dedos con los sullos- quiero decirte que ti amo…y no me refiero a solo como hermano-

Que ah sido eso…una confesión…de amor…hacia ¿mi?

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

_**Lovino:**__ |Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood_

_Miss "no way it's all good"_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated_

_Look, I'm still around…|_

Abri mis ojos y empezaba a gritar cantando y tocando con el corazón expresando msi sentimientos tan jodidamente abrumados y algo confundidos…el trio me miro y solo se sorprendia por como cataba y como hacia que esa canción sonara tan jodidamente especial para mi…

_**Lovino:**__ |Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than_

_Fuckin' perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me|_

Pronto despues de gritar esa parte mire a Gilbert algo asustado y emepece a tocar mas lento como antes y mi voz volvia a la normalidad… para tratarde recordar lo que me dijo hace semanas…cerrando los ojos de la misma manera como lo había hecho antes…

**[Flash Back]**

Le habia llamado hace unas semanas atras..habia pasado algo con Antonio y me informo, cuando me entere mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y Sali en direccion a la casa de Gilbert. Cuando llegue, le toque la puerta desesperado y el otro me abrió tranquilamente…

-Hallo Romano-me lo dijo feliz-

-D-Donde esta Antonio –se lo dije preocupado-

-El esta bien –sonrio-

Que fue lo que dijo…Me engaño para nada?...

-Tarado esto no es un juego dime donde esta –se lo dije molesto-

-El esta en su casa jugando con Belgca –sonrio y me abrazo con fuerza- solo quería verte y decirte algo…

Joder no otra vez…

-Ich Lieve Dich Lovi~…me enamore de ti cuando eras un bello niños -me lo dijo sin soltarme- y sigues siendo bello y guapo

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

_**Lovino:**__ |You're so mean_

_When you talk_

_About yourself_

_You are wrong_

_Change the voices_

_In your head_

_Make them like you_

_Instead|_

Deje de ver a Gilbert para mirar ahora a Antonio…este confundido solo le observaba

**[Flash Back]**

Me habia instalado en la csa de Antonio hace unos meses, en mi casa habia que fumigar y tendria que estar fuera un tiempo…

-lovi~ que quieres e comer? –e lo decía con su típica sonrisa-

-Lo de siempre-apoyaba mi mentón con una de mis manos-

-Ne~ lovi estas muy guapo hace años que ya no te veía porque no venias a verme?-salio de la cocina dirijiendose a mi-

-Que te improta y no digas coñerias-miraba a otro lado sintiendo las manos del mayor rodeando mi cuello dando un pequeo sonrojo en las mejillas-

-Lovino siempre te quise decir esto y nunca pensé que será este dia y ahorita en la forma que nos encontramos…asi de abrazados-

No de nuevo…per favore ya no…

-Te amo mi bello Lovi~ siempre te ame desde que nos conocimos mi bello tomatito-

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

_**Lovino:**__ |So complicated_

_|Look how big you'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough_

_I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_see you same|_

Pronto cante un poco mas fuerte y mas apacionad que la primera vez parandome y no deando de tocar…esos recuerdos eran dolorosos para mi cada quien me lo dijo a su manera y eso es irritante no para misi no para mi Corazon tan fragil…Cuando termino de cantar la ultima frase un rayo callo empezando tal vez una tormenta…

_**Lovino:**__ |Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than_

_Fuckin' perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me|_

Este sonriendo dejo su guitarra al lado y seguía cantando, se levanto e l sillón y se dirijio a la puerta sin paraguas ni nada, el trio lo vio y solo se empezaron a preguntar que haría…

-Lovi~ si vas a salir ponte algo

-Romano te enfdermaras si sales asi

-Niichan abrígate ve~

Cada uno con personalidad…

_**Lovino:**__ |The whole world stares while i swallow the fear_

_The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in lying and I tried tried_

_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere_

_They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair_

_Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that?...|_

…diferente, no se que hacer y mi Corazon esta decidiendo…dicen que cuando menos te lo esperas alguein te puede ayudar, pero en mi caso es nulo…abriendo la puerta pude apreciar la lluvia, callendo relámpagos…amaba la lluvia, salio de la casa empezando a caminar y mojarse con esta… para seguir cantando ydecidir de una vez….

_**Lovino:**__ |Why do I do that?_

_Yeaaaaah_

_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,|_

El trio se apro preocupado por el otro…que hacia…queria despejarme y sonreir tan siquiera un poco…cuando estos se asomaron empezaba a jugar cn la lluvia…mi corazón de un momento a otro me dicto mi destino…me detuve y seguía cantando…estaba a mitad de mi terreno empapado y solo veía a los otros dentro de mi casa…cante un par de estofas mas que me acordaba según la tonada…

_**Lovino:**__ |Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect_

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me_

_You're perfect_

_You're perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please don't you ever_

_ever feel like you're less then, fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever_

_ever feel like you're nothing_

_you're fucking perfect to me_

Les mire tranquilamente bajo la luvia,empezando a dejar de ándome…saque un peueño papel que seria disuelto por la lluvia…

-**"¡No quiero ser de nadie!"**-

Mire como los otros lo leían y yo sonreía bajo la llusvia fría y refrescante…por fin decidi algo bueno para mi vida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wuaaaa si les gusto dejen su review…


End file.
